


Shattered

by YaoiGodess



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you lost someone dear to you, your heart mind becomes shattered like a broken mirror." Kegler laments over the death of his close friend. This poem tells of his deep feelings for Villamax, his undying grudge towards Trakeena, and his misfortunate death. An Lost Galaxy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains angst, pretty dark stuff, thoughts of murder, self-pity, and a tiny bit of SLASH in this fanfic.

I watched in horror as you die

Trying to tell myself that this is all a lie

But at last, I was a fool

Just standing there like a stool

Unable to save you from this wicked fate

It's already too late

Your final words were not in vain

But why do I feel so much pain?

XXXX

You only did what was right

Going against that evil woman without fright

I'm not as brave as you

It's why I feel so blue

I am nothing but a scaredy-cat

Fragile as a thin hat

I couldn't help you even if I try

I hate myself for letting you die.

XXXX

I grieve silently over this loss

For fear of being toss

This woman is mean enough to bite off anyone's head

If I don't remain loyal to her, I will sure be dead.

XXXX

It's all her fault that you're gone

I will never forgive her for what she has done

She caused me nothing but pain and sorrow

Maybe I'll avenged your death tomorrow

Still, I wished you were here with me

I missed you so much, don't you see?

XXXX

It was always you that I admired the most

You kept on fighting no matter the cost

Although, you still shouldn't be so risky

You sure can make any tough guy into a sissy

I long to be by your side once more

Being stuck here as her slave is such a sore

I'm forced to obey that awful witch

I hope poisoning her will be a sitch.

XXXX

Sadly, my life is cut short

An unfortunate event of some sort

But it ain't so bad

I'm actually quite glad

I'll soon be by your side again like good old times

You'll be happy to know that the Power Rangers will make that she-demon pay for her crimes.

The End.


End file.
